1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the overall technical field of agricultural machinery. It relates more specifically to a seed drill comprising at least one metering device driven by a mechanism equipped with an input shaft, with a pinion and with a control handle.
2. Discussion of the Background
Such a mechanism is known to those skilled in the art. Indeed, the Amazonen-Werke company manufactures and markets a precision planter (Amazone ED brochure). This known machine comprises a chassis supporting elements for planting seeds in the ground and a respective hopper for each planting element. Between the hopper and a seed-planting element there is a distribution element driven by a drive mechanism. This known machine also comprises drive wheels arranged forward of the planting elements. The axis of rotation of each wheel is substantially horizontal and substantially perpendicular to the direction of forward travel of the seed drill. During work, said wheels run along the ground and, via transmission elements, drive the metering elements. Thus the seed, initially contained in the hopper, is first of all metered then planted in the ground by the coulters. Each drive mechanism is equipped with a clutch handle allowing the drive of the seed distribution element to be engaged and disengaged. Each drive mechanism is additionally equipped with a shear pin intended to protect the distribution element from any overload.
What happens is that when the drive torque on a seeding element becomes too high, said shear pin breaks and there is no longer drive to the distribution element. Once said shear pin has been replaced and prior to continuing with sowing the user usually wishes to check that the cause of the incident has been removed. To this end, it is possible for him to drive the distribution element manually by maneuvering said drive wheels.
Now, this maneuver is relatively awkward. Indeed the user has first of all to disengage the drive of the distribution elements which he is not wishing to check. Then, having maneuvered said drive wheels, he has once again to engage said drive. Such seed drills therefore exhibit an obvious drawback.
It is an object of the present invention therefore to overcome this drawback of the state of the art.
According to the present invention, said seed drill is one wherein said control handle is connected in terms of rotation to said input shaft. Thus, with such a seed drill, the operation of the metering element can be checked far more easily.